


Ленивое утро на праздничных каникулах

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holiday, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, Rose is his right hand, Scars, Smut, Swearing, Torture, Training, Trust Issues, but like, come on it’s Jay and Rose, crime lord, insults as a way of telling someone you love them, island vacations, it isn't going to be clean language, king and queen of gotham, safe gotham, stolen islands, unless you're a criminal and then you get a militia in your face, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Джейсону и Роуз нечасто удаётся отдохнуть. Да и какие развлечения: управлять Готэмом и координировать его армию — занятия трудоёмкие, и выкроить время на отдых можно разве что на личном острове, конфискованном у очередного бандитского босса, пытавшегося просочиться в город. И вот там-то можно насладиться по-настоящему ленивым утром — одним из многих.
Relationships: Rose Wilson/Jason Todd
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Ленивое утро на праздничных каникулах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Lazy Holiday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548886) by [BunnyJess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess). 



> Примечание переводчика:  
> “Похищение в отпуск” — мой любимый фантастический жанр
> 
>  **Беты:** [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru), [valela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela)

Прохладный бриз скользил сквозь открытую балконную дверь, взметая лёгкие белые занавески и наполняя комнату запахом моря и птичьим щебетом. Утро, подобное этому, просто создано для неспешных пробуждений, а уединённый остров — место, где кошмары под запретом: свежего морского воздуха и насыщенных дней вдали от привычных забот вполне достаточно, чтобы глубокий сон ничто не тревожило.

Уперевшись в пышные подушки, Джейсон выгнулся над мягким матрасом, потягиваясь всем телом, чувствуя, как щёлкает каждый позвонок. Без ставшего привычным болезненного напряжения в плечах было настолько восхитительно, что он не удержался от сладкого вздоха. Не болел ни единый мускул, колени не ныли — последние дни были ясными. За прошедшие две недели на острове даже шрам на щеке о себе не напоминал.

Джейсон перекатился на бок и резко свёл бёдра, звонко шлёпнув ляжками. Рядом лежал единственный в мире человек, который его волновал. Ради кого Джейсон накрыл бы гранату собственным телом. Ну, или кого украл бы на уединённый остров.

По подушке разметались серебристые пряди волос. Спутанные — после вечерней возни и оттого, что их владелица просто не может не ёрзать во сне. Она всё ещё спала, ровно дыша и приоткрыв губы; глаза подёргивались под тонкими веками, будто сон никак не желал отступать.

Кожа Роуз под его изуродованными пальцами была такой нежной. На тёмном, глубоком камбоджийском коричневом теле белые росчерки шрамов выделялись всё ещё слишком ярко. Но в сравнении с теми, что пятнают его собственный золотистый загар, их количество выглядит небольшим: унаследованная регенерация полностью нивелирует незначительные (ну, для наёмников и криминальных боссов — незначительные) повреждения.

Пальцы скользнули по талии, и Роуз вздрогнула, когда он задел особо чувствительное местечко под рёбрами. Джейсон продолжил движение, потом вернулся, снова проведя пальцами там же, и Роуз опять вздрогнула. Льдисто-голубой глаз приоткрылся и вперился в него.

— Джей, — нарушил молчаливую идиллию её хриплый стон.

Хмыкнув, Джейсон надвинулся на неё, накрыл её губы своими, будто привлечённый этой мольбой. Поцелуй вышел нежным, медленным, ласковым. Ладони перебирали чёрные и серебряные волосы, скользили по знакомым до последнего изгиба телам. И единственным утренним приветствием, которым они обменялись, стали чуть придушенные жадные стоны.

Оторваться от её губ требовало такой силы воли — куда там всем Зелёным Фонарям.

— Утро, куколка, — сказал он, прижимаясь лбом к её лбу и встречаясь глубокими иззелена синими глазами с её льдистым взглядом. Голос звучал хрипло, будто цеплялся за стенки горла, и был под стать дыханию, шумному от разбуженной поцелуем чувственности. Он потёрся о кончик её носа своим, наслаждаясь тем, что в кои-то веки возвышается над ней; даже плечи, принявшие довольно большую часть его массы, почти не беспокоили. — Как спалось?

Щёки Роуз порозовели, и она потёрлась о него носом в ответ. То, как Джейсон сейчас смотрел, сама эта поза — всё это было наполнено любовью и эротизмом. Им так редко доводилось лежать вот так, и каждый раз её затапливало теплом, а сердце трепетало. На кончике языка вертелась ядовитая отповедь за щекотку, но стоило увидеть взъерошенную со сна чёрную шевелюру и полный преданности взгляд, и губы Роуз изогнулись в нежной улыбке. Их маленькая тайна: Джейсон — единственный человек, в обществе которого она позволяет себе смягчиться.

— Прекрасно спалось. А тебе?

В ответ он лишь хмыкнул; звук отозвался лёгкой вибрацией под подбородком. Озорно заискрились ярко-синие глаза, в которые она мгновенно влюбилась в Венесуэле столько лет назад. Отец тогда попросил составить ему на неделю компанию, и это изменило всё её будущее. Всего неделя потребовалась, чтобы из играющего в героя ребёнка превратиться в некоронованную королеву Готэма. Ту, что стояла по правую руку от человека, изменяющего город самым лучшим (хоть и довольно кровавым) образом, рядом с тем, кто мог защитить их империю, что бы им ни грозило.

Она очертила ногтями эти восхитительные плечи, из которых в течение последних двух недель постепенно уходило вечное напряжение. Да и постоянно болезненно ноющие вот уже два года запястья поддались солнцу и почти ежедневному массажу. Её ногти оставили за собой покрасневшие полосы, и Джейсон вздрогнул от прошившего ощущения: царапины от Роуз, в отличие от ставшего некогда привычным гостеприимства Харли Квинн и Джокера, несли чистое наслаждение. Что ж, в конце концов именно она показала ему, насколько может быть приятно, когда тебе почёсывают спинку — и никакого секса не надо.

В отместку за царапины Джейсон прикусывал и посасывал её кожу, спускаясь от подбородка к ключицам, наслаждаясь каждым сорванным вдохом, каждым резким выдохом. Оперевшись на согнутую в локте руку, второй он потянулся к груди Роуз. От прохладного — по контрасту с жаром тела Джейсона — бриза соски стояли торчком, и Роуз тихо застонала, когда он задел чувствительную вершинку коротким ногтем.

Если что и подмечали в характере Роуз сразу и отец и мать, так это отсутствие терпения. Джейсон скользнул по соску ногтём всего в четвёртый раз, ущипнул, и она выгнулась навстречу, широко раскидывая ноги, подставляя влажную набухшую промежность бризу, но лёгкое дуновение прохладного ветра лишь сильнее распалило снедающую её жажду.

Она ткнула Джейсона коленом в бедро, и тот фыркнул ей в ключицу, облизался и прошёлся влажными поцелуями до ушка.

— Знай я тя чуть хужее, дорогуша, я б решил, шо тя нужно хорошенько отласкать пальцами, — сказал он. Чуть натянуто, потому что она выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы скользнуть ладонью вниз и зарыться кончиками пальцев в волосы у основания его члена. — Вот ток я тя знаю.

Даже спустя годы тренировок правильного произношения, как только дело доходило до Роуз, всегда оказывалось, что уличный акцент никуда не делся. И ворчание его лишь подчёркивало.

Роуз даже ответить не успела, а Джейсон уже двинулся на неё, доказывая, насколько хорошо понимает её желания. Насколько хорошо знает, что сегодня утром она достаточно расслаблена и прекрасно обойдётся без его пальцев. Без привычной разогревающей и почти доводящей до оргазма прелюдии, после которой кончит на его члене, скользящим внутри, и большим пальцем, скользящим по клитору. Нет, сегодня утром она хочет мягкой томной ласки, ведущей к куда более сильному оргазму. Хочет обвить ногами его бёдра, пока он будет дразниться, елозя головкой члена между складок, всё глубже проникая очередным толчком и снова отстраняясь. Хочет чувствовать его вес на себе и волны наслаждения, пропитывающие каждую клеточку тела, когда головка его члена врезается в головку её клитора. Чувствовать, как приближается к оргазму с каждым дразнящим движением.

Джейсон внезапно отстранился, и Роуз всхлипнула, попросту не успев сдержать рвущийся с губ звук. Джейсон уселся задницей себе на пятки и расплылся в совершенно идиотской ухмылке. Вслед за всхлипом едва не сорвался язвительный комментарий этой хамской выходки, но Джейсон одной рукой приподнял её, а второй запихнул ей под бёдра подушку. Стоило только снова удобно устроиться, как он вернулся. Очень быстро — скорость, некогда помогавшая выжить на улицах, теперь нужна, чтобы слитным движением снова нависнуть над Роуз и толкнуться, вламываясь внутрь, заставляя её запрокинуть голову.

Проникновение медленное. Нежное. Любящее — во всех смыслах, которых обоим так отчаянно не хватало до встречи. Джейсон опустился ниже, нашёл губами её искусанные губы и слился с ней в поцелуе, дарящим не меньшее наслаждение, чем огромный толстый член, скользящий внутри. Она зарылась пальцами ему в волосы, обхватила ногами за талию и сжалась оттого, насколько глубоко он проникает под изменившемся углом.

Поцелуй всё нежнее, а толчки — всё более томные. Прекрасное напоённое покоем место, где можно позволить себе трахаться неторопливо. Уделить время друг другу. Излить до капли любовь и преданность друг к другу движениями и прикосновениями. Беззвучно выдыхать друг в друга имена, не боясь быть подслушанными. Шептать обещания, как все влюблённые в запале страсти.

Джейсон снова передвинулся, сменив угол — на более правильный. Теперь головка члена тёрлась аккурат по точке «джи», и Роуз всё глубже дышала в такт толчкам, потому что кислорода отчаянно не хватало. Тёмную кожу царапнули короткие ногти, вминаясь в тоненькую прослойка жира, наросшую поверх подтянутого пресса с тех пор, как они завоевали Готэм. Джейсон улыбнулся, вспомнив о том, как успешно тогда всё закончилось. Конечно, без Роуз план бы точно провалился. Это она вытащила Бэтса и натравила отца на Птиц. Выжила лишь Барбара, и то лишь потому, что они почти вынудили её работать с ними в качестве Оракула, выложив перед ей планы грядущего преобразования Готэма.

— Пожалуйста, Джей, — взмолилась его сильная половина, когда он растрепал стриженные кудряшки, в которые обожает зарываться лицом, добираясь с ней до постели.

Бёдра Роуз дёргались, пытаясь нащупать и удержать пальцы там, где в них вдруг возникла острая нужда, и он не хотел дразнить её ни секундой дольше. Только убедить, заставить поверить в то, как сильно он рад поклоняться её телу. Как рад поклоняться ей — будто богине. Он накрыл большим пальцем набухший клитор, надавил, и… Полный наслаждения стон был таким громким, что будь они хоть где-то, кроме скрытого ото всех острова, соседи бы уже стучали в стены. Стоило только оказаться в достаточно безопасном месте, и Роуз становилась ужасно шумной.

Удовольствие всё нарастало, подчиняясь одновременной стимуляции клитора и точки «джи». Идеальное сочетание разврата, поддразнивания и полных любви горячих признаний, которые Джейсон принялся шептать ей на ушко. Роуз зажмурилась до белых всполохов под веками, уши заполнил всё усиливающийся гул, а потом — взорвалась. Напряжение взрезало её изнутри, опьянив круче любого идеального снайперского выстрела, круче гладко вошедшего в цель метательного ножа.

Её крик забился, заполняя просторную спальню. Джейсон почувствовал, как она крепко сжимается на члене, почти слишком крепко, и собственное возбуждение прорвалось, сметая его следом за ней. Где-то глубоко зародилось рычание, заклокотало в горле. Будто саму душу разорвало в клочья, чтобы Джейсон мог возложить их на алтарь Роуз. Доза окситоцина наконец пробилась сквозь растекающуюся слизь, и его накрыло волной любви, унесло, закрутило и выбросило, разбитого и уничтоженного, на Роуз.

Лёгкие поцелуи, которыми они обменивались, пока успокаивалось дыхание, едва ли вообще можно считать поцелуями. Она скользила ладонями по спине Джейсона, чувствуя каждый выпуклый шрам. Вспоминала, как шаг за шагом завоёвывала его доверие, как впервые он снял при ней рубашку. Глубоко прорезанные линии вдоль позвоночника, отвратительная мантра из сплошных «ха-ха-ха» — Роуз так и не затошнило, потому что она видела в этих шрамах лишь признак силы. Силы, благодаря которой Джейсон стал единственным человеком в её окружении, которого Слэйд ни разу не попытался изжить.

Льдистый взгляд упёрся в шрам на щеке, и, поддавшись приливу восхитительно бесшабашной храбрости (или это проблеск безумия?), она чуть повернула голову, чтобы накрыть по-прежнему чувствительную отметину губами. Нежно и мягко.

Джейсон застыл. Ощущение мягких губ поверх этого шрама противоречило всему, что безжалостная память поднимала на поверхность, всему, что сжигало и резало его изнутри. А затем губы снова коснулись его. И опять. И ещё. Каждый раз Роуз отстранялась ровно настолько, чтобы он мог всмотреться в льдисто-голубой взгляд, сияющий обожанием. То, чего во взгляде клоуна никогда не было. Джейсон фыркнул, и когда она снова потянулась поцеловать, увернулся, чтобы коснуться губами её века, зашитого ещё до того, как они встретились. В конце концов, тут они могут играть на равных.

Джейсон выскользнул из неё, и они снова соприкоснулись лбами, закрывая глаза и растворяясь друг в друге. Из уголка глаза сбежала слезинка — Роуз слишком счастлива.

— Дурочка…

— Придурок…


End file.
